


The Start of it All

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 1x07, First Time, Gallavich, M/M, Mickey bottoms, Mickey's POV, NSFW, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, and he fucking loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lead up to the sex scene in 1x07 ... and then the sex scene in 1x07</p><p>Fic a Day in May Day Five</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of it All

Mickey had always known, he just didn't know that his feelings were valid.

For his entire life he had grown up with his dad, and to some extent his brothers, going on about fags and how the fucking pole smokers deserved a good beating to set them straight.He had never been as scared as the night he woke up after dreaming about having his dick sucked... by another guy.

He had the cold sweats and his boxers were sticky and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was twelve at the time and he tried to block it out but whenever he saw a semi-attractive guy he would think about what he would look like with less clothing and worried that if he was in the locker room in gym class his eyes might actually slip, and he couldn't let that happen so he skipped gym most of the time.

The first time he fucked a girl he was fourteen. She was no one special, just some girl that had been around the block a few times and everything still worked, sure he didn't last very long but still, it happened. That fooled him for a while, made him think that he was straight, that maybe he could still like girls. Who knows, maybe his dreams were ones that happened to other guys too, other guys who liked girls.

But he couldn't get them to stop.

He couldn't shake that hook in his gut when he thought about getting off with another guy. Even watching copious amounts of lesbian porn couldn't stop it. Sure, he got off, shit, an orgasm's an orgasm right? That's what he thought.

He dropped out of school when he was fifteen, not technically, but when you never showed up you didn't exactly get straight A's. He heard all the gossip still, Mandy would come home sprouting out shit to him because she just had to tell someone. Every now and then she'd come home with some story about a kid being queer and it never end well for them. They'd end up getting beaten up on some corner for being a fag and it terrified Mickey.

So he told himself he'd just deal with his fantasies in his own way; in private and away from anyone else's prying eyes. He swore he'd never act on his urges, swore it. He was never going to be with a guy because he wasn't some fucking ass digger.

That year his curiosity caught up with him though, he wanted to know what it felt like to have something inside him, he had to know. He bought himself - well, he stole himself - some lube and waited until it was so late even his brothers weren't awake. He slicked up a finger and shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't even think about doing this because it's not what straight guys do. He was too far gone though, too invested in finding out how it feels. 

It wasn't what he expected, wasn't the earth-shattering feeling he thought it would be and that gave him some hope, but the deeper he probed the better it began to feel and when his finger brushed that secret spot inside him he knew he was going to crave that touch again.

So he saved it for himself, kept fucking girls, and pretended that the idea of getting fucked by another guy didn't turn him on. He pushed it down so far that he almost believed it himself.

Almost.

And then it changed. In one fucking instance it changed. The lead up seemed slow, one minute he was trying to kill that red-headed Gallagher kid because he messed with Mandy, and he was an elusive little shit. It went on for days. And then all of a sudden she wanted to call it off, started calling him her boyfriend.

"Well what the fuck Mandy?" He had asked. "You want me to beat the little fucker and now you're banging him?"

"We're not banging! It's not like that Mick." She said back with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh it's not like that..." He mumbled.

"It's not! Just because you have to stick it in every girl who might be interested in you doesn't mean that it's that way for everyone else. Ian's different."

There was something about her words that made Mickey think, what the hell did she mean by different?

It didn't matter, he would keep an eye on Gallagher anyway, Mandy didn't know what was good for her. So he stole from the Kash and Grab more often than he needed to, intimidating the owner and watching the red-head closely. He was intimidated too, but he almost looked like he might put up a fight. Instead he bit his tongue and said nothing, letting Mickey get away with it. One time he tried to speak up but Mickey just threw back one of the things he had stolen and told him to come find him if he had a problem.

He never expected that he would.

He woke up to the kid nervously holding a tire iron in his face, looking for the gun he had taken from Kash. His heart gave a pound in his chest and he didn't know why, still he barreled into the kid with his shoulder and the two began a roughhousing row, both of them getting a few good hits in before Mickey was pinning the younger boy down on his bed, holding the tire iron above his head.

He intended to give him one good knock to the shoulder, maybe the jaw, but the adrenaline was running through his body so quickly, his pulse in his ears and all he could think about was how warm the boy was under him, how he was looking up with fear and then another expression crossed his eyes. The two stared at one another for a moment, mouths parted and breathing heavy - Mickey had never had anyone under him that he so desperately wanted to keep there.

Ian's eyes widened and Mickey knew he was past the point of giving a shit now. He dropped the tire iron, hearing it clang loudly on the floor before huffing out a heavy breath and reaching down to tear at his clothes while Ian wriggled out from under him and started to pull at his own jacket.

It was a frenzy, a madness, and before Mickey could think straight they were naked and his hands were on Ian's cock, pumping it with his hand just to see what it was like, and it was perfect. Gallagher's face was contorted in a mask that was a mix of pleasure and shock. And then Mickey was shoving him back and taking him in his mouth and sucking him down, his own cock throbbing at his taste and the way he bucked up into him. His hand rubbed him at the base while his lips tugged on the head of Ian's cock and made him groan in short little bursts.

He pulled back and looked at the kid for a moment, giving Ian enough time to reach down and take Mickey's dick in his hand, tightening a fist in quick grips around the head and causing Mickey's eyes to roll back in his head and thrust forward into him.

Shit, he was in danger of coming before he wanted to at this rate, Gallagher's hands were exactly what he had been craving and he knew that there was something that he wanted more than just to be jacked off. He shoved him away roughly, leaning over to his drawer to get a condom and the lube that he kept stashed away. He threw them both to Ian who just stared back at him.

"What? This your first time or something?" He said and Ian shook his head. "Well then get on with it Firecrotch."

Mickey turned to get on his knees and Ian was already rolling the condom on and opening the bottle of lube to spread it out over himself.

"You... uh, you want me to...?" Ian started and Mickey just growled a little.

"You gonna fuck me or not Gallagher?"

Ian nodded, kneeling behind Mickey, who didn't want to see Ian's face while they did this, he wanted them to do this but there was no way he could go through with it while they were eye to eye.

Ian rubbed the head of his cock against Mickey's hole, making him breath out in a stifled moan before he was slowly pushing in. It was nothing like his fingers, if not just because of the size but the heat. It was a red hot throbbing that with every inch he thrust it inside Mickey's toes would curl a little more.

He was torturously slow, only bottoming out when Mickey was stretched tightly around him, enough for him to move and he was still being so slow. Mickey was impatient for more, growling a little again and Ian seemed to get the idea because he pulled himself halfway out and slammed back in again. Mickey grunted and pushed back, gripping the headboard with two hands.

Ian had one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder as he started to speed up, biting his lip at the sound of Mickey's pleasured groaning. It was more than he had hoped, Ian was so big and he hit that spot inside that had been craving attention for so long. 

Mickey was so screwed, he was so completely and utterly screwed because this was too good to be a one time thing, too good not to do again and it was going to be hopeless to try and deny that he needed this.

Ian tried so hard to hold himself back but he knew he was failing, and so when he knew he was on the brink he reached around to take Mickey's cock in his hand and pumped it once, twice, three times before Mickey was coming hard and Ian was only a few seconds behind him.

He collapsed against Mickey's back and for a moment he let him lean on him, his body still pulsing with his aftershocks. After that he shrugged him off and pulled the sheet over his body, laying back and panting to catch his breath. Ian slumped down beside him, still not really believing that he had just screwed Mickey Milkovich.

What the fuck was Mickey going to do now? This was a mistake, a huge fucking mistake that could only end badly, but that wasn't going to stop him from seeking Ian out again, that much he knew.


End file.
